Julian Jerome
Julian is a member of the Jerome mob family. Once highly active in the mob, he is more or less 'retired' now and has settled into life as the owner of Charlie's Pub. He is the father of Sam McCall, Lucas Jones and Leo Falconeri. He is also the ex-husband of Alexis Davis. On the edge Julian's attempt at a life away from crime systematically fell apart over the summer of 2019. His relationship with Kim Nero began to crack after the death of her son, Oscar. Julian did what he could to stand by her but her grief was overpowering. He even considered leaving Port Charles altogether and moving to New York for a fresh start for Kim. But in the end, he realized that he couldn't leave his family. Especially when he found out the truth about Wiley. He knew his son would be broken to know that Wiley was really Michael's so he decided to stay and do what he could to keep the secret from coming out. He also decided to once again try and repair his relationship with Sam, even though he knew that was a long shot. In the end, Kim moved to New York by herself to heal. Personality Julian can be all over the place. He takes no issue with doing illegal things to meet his desired goal but he also wants to be loved and accepted by his family. When back into a corner, he will lash out, sometimes in violent ways. He tends to let things bottle up even thought he knows he shouldn't but he doesn't really have a lot of close friends. In the past few years, he has tried his best to toe the line between illegal and legal but it hasn't always been easy. Important Relationships * Sam McCall: His daughter (with Alexis). These two have always clashed but he still loves his daughter very much and hopes that one day their relationship will be more positive. He knows it will take time but he is willing to do it. * Lucas Jones: His son (with Cheryl, adoptive mother Bobbie). He has had a rocky relationship with Lucas over the years but the two have gotten closer as of late. He is determined to protect Lucas from being hurt over the truth of Wiley's parentage. * Leo Falconeri: His youngest (with Olivia). A result of a one night stand but still very much loved. He wants to be a good father to the young boy from the start even though he has clashed with his mother consistently. * Danny Morgan: His grandson (through Sam). He wants to be closer to Danny but he knows he has to work things out with his daughter first. * Violet Drake: His granddaughter (through Sam). Like Danny, he wants to be closer to Violet. * Wiley Cooper Jones: His grandson (through Lucas). He has been allowed to form a relationship with Wiley and is forever grateful for that. * Ava Jerome: His sister. They haven't always been close and have had their rocky moments but she is one of the most important people in his life. * Alexis Davis: His ex. The two have had a hell of a rocky relationship but they have mellowed out in the past few years. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Julian's misdeeds: * Has been involved in mob related activities on and off over the years * Faked his death * Thought he killed his sister Olivia * Operated an online gambling ring * Murdered Vince, one of his henchman * Ordered a hit on Morgan Corinthos * Tried to get Morgan to kill Sonny * Almost killed Ava under the orders of Luke Spencer * Framed Ric Lansing under the orders of Luke Spencer * Killed Mickey Diamond * Got into a fight with Ned Ashton * Almost killed Jordon Ashford under Luke's orders * Killed an inmate * Assaulted a prison guard * Escaped from Pentonville * Shot Johnny Zacchara in the shoulder * Indirectly responsibly for Duke Lavery's death * Ordered the murder of Hale Garrett * Stabbed Carlos Rivera * Manhandled Alexis and later threatened to kill her. * Blackmailed Alexis * Assaulted Kevin Collins * Tampered with Wiley's adoption records * Withheld the truth about Wiley's true identity. * Choked Brad Cooper Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Julian's medical history: * Shot by Olivia's hit man * Presumed dead * Donated bone marrow to save Danny's life * Knocked unconscious by Morgan Corinthos * Knocked unconscious and suffered burns after an explosion at Alexis' help * Attacked by Sonny * Rendered unconscious in a car accident * Shot in the leg by Johnny * Almost smothered to death by Luke * Attacked by Nina Reeves * Assaulted by Alexis * Stabbed in the back by Alexis in self defense * Hit by car driven by Alexis; suffered by three broken ribs, internal bleeding, broken foot and torn ligament in his knees * Shot and pushed off a bridge by Olivia